Lekura's Aftermath
by operater139
Summary: A Brave Warrior Challenges one of the deepest evils he has come in contact with yet, driving the Turuga and all the Toa Nuva into hiding... Lekura will face his future, but what about his past?
1. Chapter 2 Island of Death

**Yeah… No Kidding, Island of Death  
Chapter 2**

Lekura slowly opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Where the heck am I?" He asked himself.

Unexpectedly, he got a reply. "We call this place Jui-Nui…Welcome Visitor." Said the stranger.

Lekura got up. "My names Lekura…I'm looking for some villagers by the name of Tahu, Lewa, Onua, Gali, Kopaka, Pohatu, and Takanuva…Any idea where they are?" Lekura said to the strange matoran.

"Oh..Them." The stranger said.

"Can You lead me to them?"

"Sure…What's left of 'em, anyways."

As Lekura and the matoran walked past a bridge, Lekura looked around. What a strange place- No tree's…no life- only rock.

" Our Master shall see you now." A voice said, and when he looked up, he was inside a giant stone structure with barely any light.

"What has brought you here, Master Toa?" asked an old croaky voice.

"I have come in search of my friends- in the name of Mata-Nui." Lekura responded.

"There is no such name here. I know who you speak of…sadly."

Suddenly the speaker turned around. Now, if you have ever felt glad for once, but all of a sudden you are reminded of how many bad things are still happening and that so many questions are still are unanswered, then you know how Lekura just felt.

"VAKAMA!" Lekura shrieked in relief. "I thought you would've been gone by-"

"SHH! Not so loud…." He said, with grief, looking down.

"It has been so long since I have heard that name- too long. Do you know how many years it has been since I last saw your face?"

"6. Right?"

"No. Not in Mata-Nui's Time. It has been 12 years. I am the last one left. Except for Lewa- but he is no Toa. He is a beast. Listen- Lekura, for this is a tale noone should ever here."

One day, one of our Matoran was searching through the archives we he came upon a room- a room with 4 doors. All sealed. We did not know what any of them were, but our sources said portals to other worlds.

We found a way through the portals- certain keys- which I had not deciphered what they really meant until recently. The Matoran and I were in the room when this happened. The First We opened was Jui-Nui, and we were sucked in to instantly wake up here.

It happened slowly- One by one, they disappeared. When they came back, they either were mindless, or evil. The rest of the toa were destroyed, by them.

"Who's "Them"?" Lekura asked.

"The Spirits."

"What?" Lekura shook.

"No. Not them…beings…forces. Evil." Vakama whispered, calmer, softer, and softer…until all that he heard was the wind outside.

'They control this island. Anyone who stands in there way is killed, or kills others…I had to go into hiding. You understand, don't you? I had to change my name…everything. When Tahu was sacrificed by the towns people, I didn't know what to do. I first was part of the rebellion, but they just struck us off- One by one."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"They have a barrier around here… Some type of force field. We can't leave. We can't even go fishing…"

"In Mata-Nui's Name, What has happened to the others?" Lekura asked.

"One by one. First it was Pohatu, he was too….sigh…Then, it happened to the others. Onua, Kopaka, Gali, Tahu, Then Lewa…"[

"You mentioned Lewa was still alive…didn't you? Where is he? And what about the other Turuga?" Lekura was starting to panic.

"Well…Lewa is alive, in a manner of speaking," Vakama had a worried look in his eyes as he said what he did.

"What do you mean?"

"Lewa was behaving, normal, like always, as you knew him, but one day his best friend, Nakaru, was killed, or should I say wanted to be killed, but either way Lewa seeked revenge." Vakama said.

"So they Spirits did him in?" Lekura asked.

"Kinda. It's confusing. Lewa went to the mountaintop here to ask that the Evil spirits, if they would release his friend, but they refused, so we assume that Lewa fought."

Lekura looked into vakama's eyes.

"And then?"

"Go there for yourself."

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 1 Consequences, Consequences

Lekura's Aftermath

Chapter 1

**Consequences, Consequences**

In the following years after Lekura's time on Twi-Nui, he had finished his goal, his destiny, and for that he went to live with the great spirits. As each year passed on the world below him, Lekura only grew half a year older, for he was changing more and more. He began to have the likeliness of the Spirits, and soon he was much different. His Name was Lekraut: Toa of Peace and Honor, and he became much wiser and stronger. He thought his journeys had come to an end, but as we all know, some Sagas have no end.

Lekraut…or as he much more preferred, Lekura, looked down onto the clouds from his home up above, and yearned somewhat to see Metru-Nui again. It had been almost 6 years now, and he was wondering what was busying on down there, and what was thriving. Many times he had dreams about The Muaka's flying, and the Turuga's Lectures.

Suddenly a sharp bell peirced his dreams.

"Mata-Nui wants you Lekraut!" shouted Shouni, Lekura's friend.

As Lekura walked to the great temple of above, he thought of what it could be this time. "It has to be something bad. It always is, He said to himself. I guess I should just stay out of the Mouk games...their not fun anyways.." Soon enough he found himself at the entrance of the temple.

As he entered, he saw the posts of the Great beings and statues. This place had always amazed him. He came to the central chamber, and there stood Mata-Nui himself.

Still to this day, Lekura can only remember one thing that Mata-Nui said as the flash of light blinded him inside the Temple, feeling emptiness around him, swallowing him-

"Lekraut, or as I prefer, Lekura, It is time for you to complete your true destiny. Goodbye."

Suddenly Lekura found himself on an Island. From looking around, he guessed it was Metru-Nui, and he slowly started to think about what just happened. "This must be a new task. I must be needed here...but...From what I can tell, I'm not expected." He thought. And he was right. There was nobody around, as if the place had been deserted for years. Nothing was damaged, the markets were still filled with Fruit, and the Soda Machines still filled with Soda.

Lekura slowly made his way to the great Archives, but nobody was anywhere to be found. But there was something. A carving on the walls of the archives as he went deeper and deeper:

"Their coming. We must leave, their coming, there's no way out, their coming."

Lekura shook as he read this over and over. Soon he found that he was heading east on a path, which seemed to lead the great temple.

As Lekura rested for a while, he noticed something strange about the walls in the paths. There were holes. Millions of holes. He shot a beam from his Claw recklessly into one of the holes, and he heard it bounce on for what seemed miles, nothing but the cold vibrations fainter and fainter coming through the floors. Suddenly it stopped. Everything shook, and the place seemed to come crumbling down..Then the walls calmed. And he heard a faint groan- like a ghost- almost not real...

Suddenly he was afraid. His Mind raced, and panicked:"What had happened here? Who could've driven them out?" And most importantly, "Where is it now?"

Further he walked, and more the hours seemed to get longer. At first he thought he was hallucinating, but no- it was there. A faint heartbeat- a thud- every now and then- not his own. Something else. Something thriving. Instantly he heard something swoosh right past him, so fast, he barely could think where it was.

"Who goes there?" Lekura asked.

No answer. Just more noises. His claw started to glow red, producing a loud hissing sound, and then he saw it. Everywhere.

Vines. No, not like morbuzakh vines. Like, tentacle vines. Over and over above they were going in and out of holes, trading places, and they seemed endless. Miles of them, maybe more. Then, Lekura had an Idea, of course, a stupid Idea, one that he would regret, like everything else he'd done.

As soon as he shot the beam, he nearly realized what he had done, what he had just shot AT. It hit one of the vines, and one of them fell dead to the ground. All of them stopped. Then...what he feared, he heard a distant, but clear screech...getting closer, and closer, and closer...then he ran.

As he ran it was almost like playing jump rope, or some other twisted game. Tentacles shot this way and that way, trying to grab his legs, his arms, and his body. Jumping in the air, he sliced over and over at more and more vines, leaving a trail or dead slimy black vines everywhere, squirming. Bouncing off the walls, he kept shooting more beams and slicing more. But things only got worse. To his Dismay, the vines were getting bigger. A lot bigger.

"At this rate, they're going to be the size of Mata-Nui for heaven's sake!"

And he was right. Soon, It would take whole one slice to get through just one, but he did see one thing. Light!

He raced towards it as fast as he could, faster and faster, and found what he wanted. The Great temple, with the light he had seen so many years ago, a door. * *(Read Lekura's Adventure to know what he is talking about)

As soon as he jumped in the room, he striked the doorway and it crumbled down, stopping the vines.

"Not going to get out that way," smirked Lekura.

He looked around. The place was a mess! The Mata-Nui Island Doorway was crushed! Lhi-Nui was still closed, Twi-Nui was crushed too, but there was one. One Left. One still thriving, one still glowing. One still open.

Jui-Nui.

As Lekura approached the Doorway, he felt his body being sucked towards it. He remembered when this happened before, and wondered what strange Island he would come to this time. His time was running out to think, the walls were crumbling, and the Vines were making more and more effort to come through walls, but instead were just bringing the place down. He walked slowly, sighed, and threw himself into the portal, reading the marking above the doorway one last time, and passed in. the words on the sign went through his mind, and he suddenly felt a rock drop in his stomach, as he read something new this time:

Jui-Nui

Island of Death.


	3. Chapter 3 As the Plot Thickens

Chapter 3

**As the plot thickens…**

As Lekura stepped out of the Tent, he felt scared. Not scared of what was happening, but of what had happened.

Matoran then and there were looking at him wondering who he was, and why he was like no toa they had ever seen. He was enormous, and more body armor than you could ask for. Lekura knew that he had a mission: Go to the Volcano or what ever, and free Lewa. First of all, Where was it?

Lekura grabbed a matoran's attention and asked.

"Someone here told me that there's a volcano around here, may I ask where it is?"

"Well…you're obviously new to this island. Look right below you!" The matoran chuckled and went off.

Lekura at first didn't get what the matoran was saying, but then looked below. There were cracks. Small…but Visible. Trying to peer down one, he felt a surge of hot steam come up and burn his eye.

"By Mata-Nui's sake! This whole island is centered around a volcano!" Lekura said to himself.

He followed the crack, and there sure enough was a volcano- Now not just a normal one. An enormous volcano. It towered to the clouds, over the clouds… and from what Lekura could tell it was not friendly- but then again, what Volcanoes were?

Glancing away from the volcano, he suddenly noticed that every matoran was staring at him blankly, with their mouth open.

"May I help you guys…?" Lekura asked them sarcastically.

"You said…mata-nui…" the closest Matoran said in a whisper to his face.

He thought to himself: "Oh no…Vakama warned me... This is gonna get deep…"

Vakama came out of his shrine and all the Matoran looked at him.

"Take him to the Glass."

Suddenly Lekura blacked out, and as those last piercing words from Vakama went through his mind, he suddenly remembered one thing:

Here we go again.

"The following Indictments have been committed: Saying the forbidden word, Entering without recognition, and not addressing the Spirits of his intentions here." A far away voice said.

Lekura suddenly snapped into consciousness.

He was in a wide open space, and from what he could tell he was closer to the volcano, but now he could see the ocean- It was beautiful. At least, far out. But then he noticed that a very slim- but easily noticeable line that went all the way around the island right at the sealine, a black line- and he guessed this was the field vakama had mentioned.

He then looked closer to the mainland. He was at an assembly, many matoran looking at him, and from this he thought it was all of the island's people. He saw Vakama at the front, and one other mysterious figure, which he guessed was another leader.

Beside Lekura, there was a tall skinny figure- some type of prosecutor, he guessed. The one who read him what he had done before. Looking closer, the being had a sword in one hand, with a strange engraving at the end, and it split into 3 small knives, and Lekura guessed he was some sort of Toa, or servant.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Being?"

The tall skinny figure asked.

Lekura instantly snapped out of his trance.

"First of all, I'd like to say it's nice meeting all of you guys. I'm used to these welcomes, so thanks for laying out the welcome mat for me…"

Vakama was shocked. Lekura was a dead man talking.

"But, either way, I would like to ask who these "great" spirits are, and if they really are so powerful, why aren't they here?"

The crowd looked at Lekura with their mouths open , and the skinny person just laughed.

"You underestimate our Lords," He said.

"You underestimate me," Lekura said.

"You are just a mere Toa. I, Konthe, have seen your kind, and finished them myself. You are a little different- but you're all the same," Konthe said.

"Konthe, it is? Well, Let's go down my list. I've defeated Rahkshi, Vakhki, Visorak, Krahka…sheesh. You name it." Lekura said with a chuckle.

Konthe was getting aggravated, and it was right about then Lekura noticed what he was on- or should I say dangling from.

You see, Lekura this whole time had been regaining consciousness.

Below Lekura were a thousand icicles of glass, and in each there were still remains of animals, and from what he could tell noone had been sacrificed in it yet, at least he hoped. And then it came to him- tied around his feet and arms were rope, and he was being suspended over death.

"I think you're the first one who's actually WANTED to die," Konthe said.

"Maybe the first here," Lekura said to himself.

"Jrount, come and say the final preparations for the sacrifice," Konthe said to the crowd.

Vakama started walking up to Lekura.

"Jrount? What type of name is that…" Lekura whispered to himself.

Vakama came up to Lekura and whispered in his ear…

"By the spirits…

Lekura. I advise you make your escape now. They are going to kill you any second, just a thought."

Lekura, being surprised, looked at Vakama and kept listening; while at the meantime he could see Konthe was distracted.

"Onewa, Matau, And Nuju went a long time ago on a journey to The End of this place, to see if they could find help, or should I say powers…"

Lekura stared hard at vakama.

"I forgot to tell you this before, but they never came back. I know, for mata-nui told me himself- that great power lies there. Please, go find them- and what is needed to overcome the evil of this land- and bring me, our matoran, and Lewa back to Sanity-"

"Are you done yet? Sheesh!" Konthe was getting impatient.

Vakama was trying to finish: "The entrance lies at the Volcano. All I can say is that that is where this world ends…and where another begins. Just Remember: When wanting to look up, look down."

Lekura watched as Vakama pulled away from Lekura, And he pondered what vakama had just said.

"I am done," Vakama said, with doubt in his eyes.

"Good. Matoran! Start the drums!" Konthe yelled.

Lekura could feel himself being lowered, and then he knew it was time.

"Konthe, have you ever heard of the legend of Lekura?" Lekura asked him.

"Yes, from a villager, but it is only a myth, And he was forgotten," Konthe replied.

"Well then, I'm A Living Legend." Lekura yelled, and Instantly broke free from the vines, and swung to the edge where Konthe stood.

Konthe backed away slowly, baffled, with terror in his eyes.

You're….Le…k..u.r…a?"

"Eh, That's one of my names,"

Then Lekura vanished.

To be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4 The Direction Down

Chapter 4

**The Direction Down**

Lekura found himself at the foot of the volcano, in a thick forest. Right where he wanted to be.

Or so he thought.

He had two things on his mind: 1, Lewa. Vakama said he would be here. 2, he must find the entrance to the earth, and get headed there.

Number 1 seemed quite important as of this moment, but while he was searching for Lewa, he would look out for the entrance as well.

Traveling around, he heard in the distance screaming and cursing. He guessed that Konthe was quite infuriated that Lekura had escaped, but also probably realized what a threat he was. He could tell search parties were being made, but none came close to where he was, once he heard quite close shouts, but they quickly said: "No further! The forbidden grounds are ahead."

Searching the volcano for any interesting signs, he suddenly noticed- a stairway. Or, more like a path way- very slim- that went around the whole volcano, spiraling upwards. He knew this had to be something. He started running towards the entrance as fast as he could.

Traveling up, he noticed strange things- such as markings- on the volcano as he traveled up. Such things as "The Uncontrollable" or "You fool". He guessed it was Matoran graffiti, or simply warriors who chickened out.

But it was then when he noticed it- a bit more than halfway up the Volcano.

Lewa's mask. It was painted on the walls- or should I say painted with blood. It showed Lewa, but something was definitely different- more discoloration, larger, or…just…eviler.

Lekura tried teleporting to the top of the mountain- but it was no use. Something was blocking his power.

He tried ignoring it at first. But he knew he felt it- That cold chill- up his spine. Of him coming closer to something that was waiting for him, his doom. The chill he got when he was in the Archives with Takrie*- It was there. Again. *Read Lekura's Adventure, Chapters 3-8

As he approached of what seemed the end of the stairway, it was stronger than ever. Evil was everywhere. If this was a sign of the spirits Vakama had been talking about, then he could almost feel a bit- just a bit- of fear.

Then he came forth. He was at where the path seemed to end, which was apparently still some distance from the top of the volcano- It was to hot to carry on. Lava was oozing down the walls, and it revealed his fate- a small opening to the side of the path's end.

Crawling through the opening, he found himself in a massive chamber- with Lava veins through the floor, walls, and everywhere else you could imagine.

In the middle was a pool of lava- and of course, on the top was an opening- and this made it a very hot room- with very, might I add very, hot bubbling lava.

"Lekura, the last remaining one of the force Elven, Why have you come to this place?"

Lekura looked at where the voice came from- but he saw noone. Just lava- and walls. But he knew he was not alone.

"I demand you to show yourself before I answer any of your questions," Lekura responded to the voice.

"Very well then, Foolish one."

Suddenly a figure appeared, who had obvisiously been using the mask of invisibility to clothe himself. He was not much bigger than Lekura, and had a mighty Spear in his right hand.

"Who are you?" Lekura asked him.

"My name is not important, but what I will tell you is that I am part of the order of Mata-Nui, and my purpose is to not let anybody come any closer." The figure responded.

"Why, would such a thing be needed? I demand to see Lewa." Lekura looked at him with raging eyes.

"Ah. Lewa…He is beyond your help, Elven. Do not be foolish- All that remains ahead is Uncertainty, And tears," the figure said, remaining firm.

"I will not accept that,": Lekura said as he started walking closer to the other side of the pool.

"Very well then. Let your fate come upon you," The figure said, then he vanished, just like he was never there before.

Lekura had gone through many transformations in his life- In the caves of Mata-Nui, In the Towers of Metru-Nui, you name it! He remembered, oh how so long ago, when he was a small Matoran on Metru-Nui. Then, He became the Toa Nuva of Peace and Honor, Then, as he became older and wiser, he became something far much greater than anyone could ever imagine: A Warrior of Mata-Nui. A legend. As he had lived amongst the Heavens, It had made him grow more powerful, and more skilled. He was stronger, bigger.

But still Lekura.

As he stomped his way towards the other side of the chamber, Lekura noticed the bubbling Lava was rising- But this wasn't an eruption. This was something…Else.

As the figure stumbled out of the lava, and onto the ground, Lekura knew far too well who it was. Yes, the figure was disoriented- and his mask was rotten, discolored, and he was obviously evil-and he hissed-

"Lewa, could that horribly, and possibly be you?" Lekura asked.

"I dooo….Not answer….to…that…name…." Lewa, the servant of evil answered.

"What happened to you? Who…did this…?" Lekura shrieked.

"Them! The ones I serve."

"Shoulda known, Those Spirits, they need to control themselves." 

"How dare you!" Lewa shrieked, and plunged forward.

Lekura never expected it. It didn't really matter though, that he didn't expect it, because it came anyways. Lekura fell face down onto the rock, his head over the pit of lava, after Lewa had struck him.

"Foolish," Lewa hissed.

Lekura used his new mask power to teleport behind Lewa. Catching lewa unexpected, there was a blow, and a very angry Lewa on the ground.

The following hour is hard to describe-

But there is one word- Insane.

Left and right, were blows. Some blocked by Lekura's sword, and to add to that, beams were shot by Lekura off his claw and just deflected by Lewa's deformed Katana.

It was insane, and they both knew it- It was defiantly not even- Lekura was winning, and Lewa knew it. But Lewa also knew that Lekura couldn't kill him. It was quite apparent.

"Lewa, stop this! I can save you, we can do this together!"

"There is no turning back, I have no Honor in my anymore! Shut up you good-doer!" Lewa shrieked.

Then it hit him. Honor. He had a habit of filling things with that. Lekura smiled straight at Lewa, and it was right then lewa noticed his mistake. But it was far too late. Lekura's sword was touching Lewa, and before it was even started, it was done.

Lewa stumbled back and flew to the floor.

"You! You have destroyed me,"

"You destroyed yourself. You are not Lewa, you are some- some- nightmare."

"You have passed." Lewa said, but at that moment I should not say it was Lewa, but it was some other figure that was revealed. A cloud of dust seemed to be removed from the figure, and there he saw a clear vision of the figure- It was the same as before- the warrior.

"You…you mean it was all a trick? Where's Lewa?"

"Far below, but I am not certain where. By the way, my Name is Nimak, I am a part of the Order of Mata-Nui. My purpose here is to stop anyone, who is not worthy from entering the path beyond this Lava. I am sorry to trick you, as I have done others, but it is necessary. You are a strong one, but you should be. It's nice to meet the Legendary Lekura."

Lekura smiled. It had been a while since anyone really knew who he was, besides Vakama, and it was nice to find someone else to wanted to do good.

"Why do you not help the matoran?" Lekura asked, sitting down talking with Nimak, eating some fresh fish.

"It is not my purpose. I guard this door, with my life. Only the Honorable will pass." Nimak took a big bite of a piece of fruit. 

They both nodded in agreement. It had been a while since they had fought, and the cave was more than enough warm as the night started to come.

"So, tell me, if you have seen who has been here, what happened…dare I ask…to the toa, or the turuga?" Lekura questioned.

"Hard to say. Takanuva, Toa of light, I am certain is still alive. He's- somewhere- down there…."

As Nimak finished his sentence, he trailed off to look at Lava. Lekura stared also, puzzled.

"That lava, it's a trick, an Illusion." Nimak said.

The lava suddenly disappeared, revealing a hidden metal door underneath.

"My mask is the mask of Illusion, which is why You couldn't see me, why I disguised myself as Lewa, and why I put that lava there," Nimak resumed.

"Makes sense, but what lies beyond that door?" Lekura asked.

"Hard to say, again. Shadows, some say. Others say it's your own nightmares. There is legends of Rahi unknown even to the Metru-nui Archives, and Some say the spirits themselves roam there."

"Doesn't sound like a pleasant place," Lekura smirked.

"But exactly what I'm used to."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Your Own Nightmares

**Your Own Nightmares**

Chapter 5

Where was he?

Even Lekura didn't know now.

Ever since Nimak had wished him and warned him goodbye and opened the metal door, everything became a blur. Was that even his name…? Was Lekura his name? Why was he here…? Had that even happened? Maybe everything was a dream…yes…a dream…

Suddenly Lekura snapped out of it. Ahead of him was a very strange creature.

It was then he realized the creature was doing this to him- some- some sort of amnesia, or erasing of memories.

The creatures blue eyes glowed at Lekura, and then it looked very confused. Its red claws stomped the ground, enraged. It obviously was mad that it's power didn't succeed on Lekura.

Lekura expected it- well- half expected it.

The creature shot a beam of lava out of the top of it's body. Doing a summersault, Lekura went straight under the beam barely getting singed.

"So, you want to see me mad?" Lekura shouted at the rahi.

"Let's play then!"

With that, Lekura darted forward, grabbing straight untop of the rahi. Screaming this way and that, The creature was shooting holes all through the rock everywhere with it's lava power. Suddenly it's whole body turned to flames and Lekura flew across the chamber into the wall burned.

"Ugh…I really need to stop these lame-tactics," Lekura said to himself, getting up slowly.

Across from him, the creature was enraged. It's blue eyes were now red in flame and filled with anger. Lekura started to wonder if this was really worth it.

"I love my welcomes! Every new-adventure is just full of these!"

Lekura stared at his opponent. This wasn't going to be easy, in fact, it was going to be quite hard…and he still couldn't see a weakness in this dang being.

Lekura ran full power at the beast. Being the beast was not expecting this move, Lekura jumped strait over it, Landing feet first on the wall, somersaulting backwards, stabbing his staff strait inside the creature's body.

The creature now looked frozen for a second. Since it's body was on fire, Lekura had stabbed his staff straight into the creature's body, and pushed himself back on the ground in front of the creature. His staff was still planted into the creature.

To his amazement, the brute just dissolved to ashes before his eyes. There his staff fell and clanged on the ground, perfectly fine.

"Looks like those things don't have much peace in them," Lekura laughed off.

Setting off with his sword on his back, the place was quite barren. Every once in a while a small creature would scurry across the ground into a crack, or he heard echoes off the walls. But nothing happened, as he walked and walked through what seemed like an endless maze.

Imagine when your walking to a place where you don't really want to walk to, and in fact you have a really bad feeling in doing so- and want to stop right at once and turn back. That, in very good aspect, is how Lekura felt.

Staring at the rock walls as he moved on, He at first thought he was hallucinating- but actually learned to make games of it- saw faces on the walls. They were made of rock, but he could almost just see them laughing at him when he turned his back- or more. They were everywhere, watching him on the walls, with gaping eyes, and yet they all look distorted. He knew that he was making them look like faces, and they were nothing.

"This is what boredom does to you," Lekura chuckled to himself.

Suddenly one of the faces came straight out of the wall, and with it came an immense body, and it stood straight in front of him. He stared it down as the rock being became somewhat metallic and started laughing.

"I take it your one of those spirit thingy's henchmen?" Lekura asked.

"No. I rule this place in honesty, and do not care of who or what things come to pass. I am a ruler, who can pass through stone. I see you as no immediate danger, so I am not hostile," the creature responded, as small rocks fell off its body. Lekura quizzed him.

"So, if that is so, might you help me to say if a Toa of Light made his way through these parts?"

"Such information is worthless to me, so, yes. I saw him not long ago, he was wandering through these parts…searching for…who were they I heard him mention, Toa? Turuga? Yes, such a failed mess."

"Failed mess? What do you mean? Where is he now?" Lekura said shockingly.

"I expect in some prison of the Mokri, the servants of the Dark Spirits."

"Where can I find this place? I must save my friend, you see."

"I see you are stronger than them, I dare not challenge you. I may be forced to either ally myself with you or stop you in the future though…we will have to wait and see. The energy of Mata-nui himself flows through your veins…It's simple. Go down."

He stared at Lekura, ready to make his leave. He turned back and said one last thing to the journeyer.

"By the way, you're being followed."

With that, the being disappeared, and although he was quite sure he'd see him again, a whole in the floor appeared, and a ladder going down it he also saw.

And so the journey down began.

I dare not try to even explain how long this took- and it may sound easy, climbing down a ladder, but it was not. At times, Lekura even thought he was going to come out onto land. It had to have been over hundreds of miles now, and one thing he did notice- it didn't get hotter- it got colder.

And then the ladder stopped.

And the tunnel, which lay before him glowed. An unnatural glow- and he knew immediately it was those monsters the rock figure had named- the "Mokri".

He let go of the ladder and found himself in a small tunnel, and one thing was on his mind:

"This is going to be one heck of a journey back..."


	6. Chapter 6 Davina's Secret

Chapter 6

**Davina's Secret**

Being that his mask power of teleportation was useless down in the earth, (for he could end up in a solid rock wall not knowing where he's going) Lekura had to walk. Walk and walk.

Every once in a while, those faces would appear to him in the walls again, but he would either just shoot power from his staff at them, or ignore them.

He also noticed that these monsters, or Mokri, were carrying 2 Krana on their shoulders- which obviously meant they were messengers for something, or had something to deliver them too- because when Lekura hit them off, (expecting them to cease to live) they still worked, which ended disastrously in a previous attack.

He figured the beast or rahi that he had encountered before at the beginning of his journey here, must have been a guardian, or maybe even just…a rahi. He hadn't seen any other beasts rather than the Mokri, but Lekura suspected the worse.

Lekura could feel something had gone wrong- he didn't know where, what, or why. He just knew that the horrible feeling inside his stomach wasn't cause he ate bad Mori fish. He also felt tremors of the earth above him (he had traveled far deeper now) and knew that someone- or something- was following his path, just as the rock figure had told him.

But that only meant one thing, and that was that something, or someone had defeated Nimak. Or sent him away- he did not know. But what he did know is he had a mission to find the last remaining of the Toa Nuva, if there were any. After that would come the Turuga. Then, those silly spirits.

But now in front of him- his present problem, were hundreds of Mokri, working away at the lava around, digging some sort of tunnel. And honestly since he had gotten to this cavern he could not see any other sort of pathway out. It was cold. So cold; which was odd to him being that he was surrounded by lava.

Suddenly out of nowhere Lekura noticed a strange cage at the top of cavern, which seemed to have some sort of entrance or hole in the rock on the top of the cage. He guessed this would lead him somewhere. After all, it did go up.

Lekura tried to teleport to the cage instantaneously, (he could see where he was going now) but something had gone wrong. Instead, he found himself in the middle of lots of angry Mokri with their eyes in rage. A few of them transformed into walking beings rather than crawling ones, and left molten lava in their wake.

This was bad.

Lekura instantly planted his huge claw into one of the Mokri, throwing it across the chasm into several others. "Easy," Lekura chuckled.

Suddenly Lekura felt a huge pain in his back. He turned quickly to see what it was, and there stood his worst fear. A huge dark cloud that he barely could see through, and it formed a gigantic hand that grabbed him.

Lekura looked around as he felt himself being squeezed to death.

There was no chance of escape, not now. The Mokri looked pleased from what he could tell, yet at the same time frightened. They all had closed in on him, with red flamed eyes.

Then it came to him: of course! The cage he had seen must have been a trick, for the being he had met in the tunnels told him to go down. Vakama said, "When wanting to look up, look down." As well.

"Mistake number one," Lekura murmured to himself.

By now only seconds of breath were left for Lekura. He started to panic, searching for some type of escape. He looked at his attacker, and saw no weakness.

Blackness shrouded Lekura's mind…

He blacked out, unconscious, and drifted to a state of unawareness…

Hours passed.

"Where am I?"

Lekura had woken up, dazed, and confused. He saw above him only stone. Steam breathed through the walls, pulsing the chamber- bringing it life. From what he could tell, he was in a giant cavern, yet, he still was not totally aware of his surroundings.

He wasn't hurt. He must be being held captive, he thought; maybe he was lunch for some strange Rahi. He shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly a voice he never heard before pierced his thoughts.

"If it wasn't for me, you would be with Mata-Nui again right now," said the feminine voice.

Lekura looked at the figure. She was sleek, with blue armor lining her, and two curled blades on her back. If he had been the Matoran he had been once before at that moment, oh so long ago, his jaw would've dropped. She wore a turquoise mask, and paced next to where he rested.

"I better explain…"

"You better," Lekura smirked, regaining strength with every minute.

She smiled.

"My name is Davina. I'm from a place that you do not believe exists, so I shall not even say the name of my home. It is the place of my ancestors, as well as yours, whoever they may be.

I know you have sensed me following your trail. I know this because I sensed you, and at that moment, I felt your persistence, your…ego."

Lekura studied Davina. He hated new appearances. "So, are you an enemy or friend?"

"That all depends," Davina said. "Are you trying to get rid of the Evil of this island?"

"I don't even know what that evil is," Lekura replied. "I'm just trying to find my fellow Toa from Mata-Nui."

Davina sighed. "I know where they are."

"Then take me there."

"It's just not that easy Lekura," Davina persisted.

"Okay, we'll get back to this, but first, I must ask…" Lekura nailed Davina with his mind.

"How do you know my name? How did you know I have lived in Mata-Nui's realm before, as you first mentioned to me when I woke up? How did you find me here? How did you get past Nimak?"

"Slow down, slow down," Davina said with a laugh. "I'm getting to that."

"Hurry up, I'm getting impatient." Lekura sat up, staring at Davina. Her eyes pierced him, and he looked down.

"Nimak… he…"

"You killed him, didn't you?" Lekura blamed, cutting her off.

"No. I don't kill. Nimak, let me pass; I guess you could say. I fought him, and when I did, he took the form as a friend of mine from ever so long ago. I was scared, and in my blindness, I opened a portal to wherever his origin was. I figured this would be my island, but now I think it must be the stars. As he was being drawn towards the whole, he screamed, transformed back into his original form, and said he would be back."

"He will be back. Mata-Nui has purpose for him, to guard that place, Lekura responded. So what island is this you speak of?"

"It is in the outer ring, it's called Lhi-Nui. You may have heard of it."

Lekura laughed. "Yeah, I've heard of it. At least I think so. I'm pretty sure I saw a portal of it, yet, it has always been closed."

Davina turned around to look straight at Lekura.

"Well, you can't just go hopping in and out of portals all the time you know,"

She pointed her finger straight at him and leaned in.

"And I'll be happy to let you know my Turuga at my home are quite irritated at you, you handsome trouble-maker!"

"They know of me?" Lekura asked.

"Of course, who doesn't? You're one of the last Elven left…"

Davina trailed her voice off, staring at him.

"I'm no hero, I'm just an old killer."

She stepped closer to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. Her smell was sweet, and Lekura got a chill.

"That's not true."

He stepped back quickly, not expecting what she had just done. He stared behind her, thinking, absorbing what she had just said.

Davina started again. "Every day is a chore for me where I live. I prayed to Mata-Nui that I would be given a quest soon, and my Turuga had a vision of…you. He told me that in part of Mata-Nui sending you back to Metru-Nui, I must be sent back to this hell."

"You've been here before?"

"More than once," Davina looked troubled. "And I will tell you right now that once we reach the bottom, we will reach the Inner ring."

Lekura laughed. "The fabled great cities that are under the crust; and to think I thought they were just a legend."

"There is a bit of truth in every myth Lekura. I mean, just look in the mirror," Davina said as she withdrew one of her curved blades from her back.

"I'm taking that as you are ready to leave," Lekura said, getting up and stretching.

"In a matter of sorts. The reason I saved you is because I need your help, Lekura. The great spirits you are hunting, and seek to destroy to save your friends…I know one of them."

"What are you saying Davina?" Lekura braced himself for the worst.

"The leader is my father."

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 The Journey to the Inner World

**Chapter 7**

**The Journey To The Inner World**

Lekura and Davina walked side by side through caverns, talking about various things as they traveled deeper and deeper to the Inner World. After she had told him that she was the daughter of his present enemy, he at first thought she was going to turn on him and kill him right there. But he soon found out the whole story, and was even more confused on how it all had happened, or how she described the scenes of her life.

"I know. I don't expect you to understand Lekura, no one does. So, before you think your mission is crazy, let me explain what I need of you."

Davina cleared her throat, preparing to tell her tale.

"My father was the lead Turuga of my island. He knew so much, and raised me ever since I was little, although he is technically not my father, for Mata-Nui gave life to all of us. He was so wise, in fact, that it surpassed him. He knew too much, yet wanted to always know more. In a day I quite well will always remember, a Matoran of ours stumbled upon an opening in this world's crust to the Inner World. Nimak is one of many guardians, as there are many entrances."

"Makes sense, keep going." Lekura waited for her story.

"He could not pass up more knowledge, and in my pleading for him not to go, obviously, he went. I stayed up for countless months, worrying about him. I never saw him again, but I do know his whereabouts, a messenger of light came forth to our village, and he went by the name Takanuva." Davina got Lekura's attention.

"You saw Takanuva? How is he? Where is he now?" Lekura narrowed his eyes. "He is one of my purposes for this quest."

"He mentioned you. He is fine, or at least was when I saw him. He described how he was trying to get back to a place called Jui-Nui, and had gotten separated from his friend's in an epic fight. He told me how my father had journeyed with him for quite some time, but then, something horrible happened…

There are many treasures here, Lekura. Many. Rooms of gold, pure Protodermis…masks you never would even dream of. My father found a room of treasures as Takanuva told it, and there, in the very middle, sat a beautiful, enchanting, and luring mask."

"He tried it on, didn't he?" Lekura asked, reflecting on his very own origin of becoming an Elven toa.

"Yes. That's obvious. It was an enchanted mask, with evil in it. Darkness took over his body, and he became twice as powerful, knowledgeable, and full of hate. He dissipated as he laughed, transforming into a midst, going to join the other spirits of Jui-Nui to take place as ruler." Davina finished, unsure of what to say next.

"So," Lekura prompted. "Why do you need me?"

"That answer is simple. Your staff, it can bring peace and honor to anyone stabbed by it. It will make my Turuga himself again, and free your friends. They are in chambers in the Interior world, being sapped of their energy. You must help me for your friends' sake and mine Lekura," Davina said as she pleaded.

"I will. What became of Takanuva?" Lekura asked, as he began down a narrow chasm.

"He went back with me," Davina continued. "To search for his friends and our turuga. I was a matoran then, but in a desperate battle with many Mokri, I plunged into protodermis, becoming who stands before you now. My name was Divine back then…now, I am…a warrior."

"I became who I am now, through a broken mask and many, many years of sorrow and regret," Lekura said, recalling such broken and frayed memories. "But never mind that. What became of the Toa of Light?"

"We were separated. When I came out of the protodermis, he was gone. He must be roaming around the Interior World somewhere. The way I got out, he couldn't of followed. I was called forth by Mata-Nui himself." Davina smiled, obviously remembering the scene that had taken place.

"It's fun, isn't it?" Lekura smirked. "Now let's get going before the Mokri find us."

They were more than halfway now in the dead cold world they called their home. Lekura grew distraught, which brought doubt to his mind. He remembered onw last question he had for Davina as they walked.

"How did you save me back there in the situation I was in Davina? I was about to die, and I saw no escape from my point of view."

"Oh yes, sorry. I'm so used to my mask power that I forget others view it impossible. My mask power can freeze time, but only shortly. As a matoran it was 10 seconds at most, but now, as a Toa, it has doubled to 20 seconds or so."

"That about matches my mask of Teleportation. Yours sounds much safer," Lekura laughed as he walked.

"I also have the elemental power of displacement, or in others words can open up gates to other worlds. Other islands, you know that sort of thing."

Lekura could tell Davina still didn't know the full extent of her powers. It took him quite some time himself to learn such things, so he understood.

They rounded a corner, and Lekura instantly knew that their journey only had just really begun. A huge metal door stood from the roof of a cavern to the floor, shining with brilliance although there was no light entrances, or any fire. Both Lekura and Davina stared in awe, amazed by whoever had put the door in place and why. Written in a dead language across the center of the door read "The Realm of Darkness and Interior" and several other etchings of warnings, death, and myths.

"How do we open this thing?" asked Lekura.

Davina scanned the door. "I'm not an expert at this, but I can tell you that it requires a password, some sort of riddle to open the door."

How were they going to figure that out? Lekura had no idea. "Well, I could try to use my mask of teleportation to reach the other side, but I have no idea how thick that door is or what is on the other side…"

"Don't Lekura. I don't want to lose you, or us to get separated…I know the language on this door. Do not ask how, for the explanation is a story for another time. It reads: "Only those who know the virtue of Mata-Nui shall pass."

"Like hell we're supposed to know what that means!" Lekura said as he kicked a rock across the room, it shattering into pieces.

"Don't get frustrated…think Lekura. I know you know the answer to the riddle. It has to be buried in your mind somewhere." Davina said, although she was unsure of the riddle even herself.

Lekura sat down, trying to zone out everything around him. He needed concentration, to be focused, and no distractions. He found himself in a forest, full of green tree's, Gukko birds, and water flowing in the distance.

He walked on and on in the dream, and before he knew what was happening, he was before a great temple. He knew it from somewhere, a distant dream, like Déjà vu, nagging at his soul to remember.

Lekura knocked on the door as hard as he could. Nothing happened at first, but then he saw a symbol appear on the doorway, one large sphere surrounded by two smaller spheres, enclosed by swerved parenthesis. He recognized it as the Matoran's traditional symbol of peace.

"Lekura," a voice said from nowhere, "You know the answer. What do the matoran always say? What do all Toa practice? What did I give as the most precious gift to the matoran? That, is your answer."

As soon as the voice stopped, Lekura instantly knew what the key to the riddle was. As he spoke the words, he wasn't sure if he was saying them out loud, or if he was merely thinking the answer. The phrase echoed in his mind: "Unity, Duty, Destiny!"

He awoke as a thunderous sound echoed the cavern, as the shining door opened ever so slightly.

But something was wrong. The earthquakes did not stop even after the door stopped moving, and they just got worse and worse.

Fear grew in Lekura's and Davina's eyes. They saw lava blast through the way they came, carrying hundreds of Mokri. The beasts launched after both of them.

"Lekura! Hurry! Fight your way to the doorway!" Davina shouted, shielding an attack to her knees.

Lekura had no time to think. The words of what Davina said entered his ears, but he only acted, did not even think of what she said to him.

A Mokri shot several beams of lava at Lekura. Somersaulting, Lekura stabbed the creature reducing it to mere ash. Krana dropped to the floor, sizzling, breathing with life.

Davina sliced up Mokri this way and that, freezing time briefly as she did so. The Mokri didn't even see what was coming, for one second she was far away, the next they were dead.

"Davina! The door is closing!" Lekura shrieked, and right he was. He dashed towards the door, only to be blocked by fierce Mokri.

He hacked and hacked. Ash flew in the air, and as Lekura coughed he inched slowly but surely to the door.

Davina dashed through the shrinking opening. She yelled for Lekura to hurry, to try as hard as he could!

Lekura transported as fast as he could, to different sides of Mokri, and Davina as amazed. She barely could see Lekura, just a glimpse of his image every second. Mokri by the dozens were slain, and ash blocked her eyes.

"Lekura! This is no time to show off! HURRY!"

She felt herself being tackled, and heard a KLUNK. The door had closed. She felt pain, and was sure a Mokri had traveled with her to the Inner World. As she opened her eyes, she saw Lekura's eyes dazed on top of her.

"I see you're a fast type of guy," Davina laughed as she pushed Lekura off him.

"Sure. We don't have much time. The Mokri could bust that door-"

Lekura was cut off, as he looked behind him, expecting to see the huge metal door. He was to be hugely disappointed, for there, where the structure was meant to be, stood stone. Thrashings could be heard on the other side, but they sounded miles, faint, and far away. The beasts would not follow them…but their way out was gone that they knew.

"You know Lekura, if we weren't on such a dark mission…I'd say this place would be actually quite alluring."

Lekura had been staring at the stone that stood for the metal door they had entered through until now, and when he turned around, he was baffled at the sight. A million brilliant lights stood, with a great dark sphere in the middle, far away, to the east. Before them stood fields of swamp, grass, and rocky cliffs.

"So," Lekura said, "This is where the battle begins."


End file.
